Rivals
by Miss Nox
Summary: Cliff and Albel are yaoi rivals in the affections for Fayt Leingod petty arguments? Or a matter of life and death? AlbelxFaytxCliff. Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**MissNox owns NOTHING except a laptop and a room full of anime and manga. And a talking mouse.**

**NO MORE EXAMS FOR ME EVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M FREEEEEEEE! Achem.**

**I like CliffxFayt...and AlbelxFayt, and I've noticed how they're...rivals. They hate eachother mos definitely and yet there has to be a level of respect for each other. Anyway, what better way to decide which would really win in real life than to bring on the fan fictions! This is brought to you by: Miss-has-nothing-better-to-do-with-her-time! Enjoy.

* * *

**

"You stupid maggot!" 

"Transvestite!"

"Says the ape in the tight leather!"

"At least I don't bleach my hair and wear a skirt!"

"Come closer and say that you giant hulk!"

They were spitting at each other now, bull and devil horns locked in a great battle that involved more than their pride.

"You are so full of it!"

"I'm just saying it how it is- the kid wouldn't go near you with a 10ft barge pole!"

"A what?"

"It's a- never mind! You see the kid and me, we've got a history, we know each other, we've been in many a scrape together- we're close."

"Close?" Albel was snide; then came a wicked grin; he and Fayt had a history too.

How his steel had penetrated the soft pillow where Fayt had rested on mere moments before, the feathers emerging; and then how those wide green eyes in that dark room, searching and rebellious yet tinged with fear, had looked up at him- his body quivering-

"HEY! This isn't a damn yaoi fanfic!" Cliff shook the authoress harshly. "At least not with that shmuck!" he added.

To this comment I would beg to differ, however, I told myself that this fanfic would be unbiased. The two adversaries stared one another down harshly like two hamsters in a cage with but one carrot between them- and Albel scowled- the man just _refused_ to die.

_Many attempts to rid himself of this man had failed. In the Barr Mountains was a well known little patch where dragons gathered to snatch away unsuspecting prey, never to be seen again. Cliff, however, had returned._

_In the aqueducts, one wrong step on the transparent ice meant a downfall of more than 100ft along with huge pillars of ice and shards of frost. One outward placed foot to trip hadensured another farewell to the blonde 'ogre'- surely a fall not even he could survive- yet moments later he returned._

_The shrine of Kaddan, moving blocks could crush a living soul beneath it, but they were heavy and slow- although in Albel's opinion- so was Cliff. It would be difficult to get hit by the vertically gliding blocks unless not paying attention- yes, drifting thoughts and attention left an opening for yet another cheap shot (Albel would call it a tactic) - the simple inconspicuous 'elbow nudge' from the side- eyes slanting warily as to not be detected. And yet Cliff had returned, furious. _

Finally, after many more failed attempts, Cliff had blown a gasket. It was not, after all- Albel's usual wickedness that caused him to conspire against the martial artist- rather, the fact that they were both rivals in the affections for one blue haired boy.

Albel swallowed down a block in his throat, his furious crimson eyes never dimming or wavering from Cliff's vigorously charged blue pupils. Hidden discomfort- that despite that one night, perhaps Cliff did have an edge- he had indeed known the bluenette for longer, and so he had more of a hold on him with his overly muscular build, manly jaw and his 'cool' curving round blonde hair- his eyes full of a squinting zesty glow- his aura ever a cheer.

Albel's bottom lip emerged in a moody pout, and Cliff knew that the samurai's sulking anywhere. Had he not received the same look when Fayt asked him to fight the enforcers and the boss trio in the Mosel Ruins? Did that look not stick every time he and Fayt spoke to each other 'man to man'? It must have killed him that Fayt could confide in him more- and a grin spread over his face that did not help his current argument with the moody samurai. Revenge was always his.

_Passing Surferio, Cliff had remembered rather reluctantly how the wicked man had elbowed him under a descending block. Standing outside Roger's home, he had not been able to resist the urge._

_A single fore finger to the right arm had been all it took to push Albel sideways- and then the weight of the metal claw and his surprise took care of the rest. The menodix children had given him a '5 out of 10' for his wailing dive- as the rather pleasing splash sound he made afterwards was followed by a stream of ellicorian curses that made Nel, Roger and Adray go deep red._

Now they were in each other's faces and snapping- tension at a pinnacle, claw shaking and fist clenching. They both knew why- and as if on cue, the reason drifted over to them like a small storm cloud, with a frown- and they froze. Fayt looked between them and their fixed expressions.

"Guys, I know you don't like each other, but can't you try to get along?" Fayt sighed- they were in the Diplo going no where fast, Cliff and Albel had finally rounded on each other sharply in the conference room.

"Ha! I'd rather eat slime!" Cliff growled.

"Cliff-"

"The feeling is mutual!" Albel snapped.

"Guys!" Fayt exclaimed, averting their attention.

"Tch, ok," Cliff nodded, folding his arms tensely.

_"What?"_ Albel stressed, at the look on Fayt's face. "And just what are _you_ going to do about it fool!" he demanded.

"**I'll kiss you."**

Both faces drained- Cliff had become a deathly pale white- Albel was a scarlet red- Cliff seemed zombie like- as this had numbed all state and movement, whilst Albel seemed stunned and flustered, shifting.

Fayt leant forwards with a cheeky grin.

"Ha, that got you, didn't know what to say to that, did you?" Fayt sniggered- being stopped abruptly as Albel swung around to Cliff.

He was triumphant.

"Hmph, see? I told you, the fool isn't interested in a worm like you!" Albel grinned deviously.

Fayt's expression became stupefied, this _he _hadn't expected. "Huh?"

"The kid was joking you ass wipe!" Cliff blew in fury.

Albel sniggered. "Face the facts beefy man, you're just too bulky for Fayt, he likes his men lean and civilised…not a great oaf like you,"

"Hah, you're nothing but an extra sword to Fayt, that's all, why would he want to be with someone crazy like you!"

"I am not insane!"

"You're right. Disturbed, maybe, insane…no,"

"Why you-!"

This was when someone else tiptoed between them strategically (her eyes wide and auspiscious), and wriggled over to Fayt, whose face had turned completely blank. The two men gaped as Sophia wiled her way closer to the unguarded bluenette and snuggled her arm around his.

"Fayt? Can we go get some lunch together before disembarking?" Sophia asked sweetly, leading him away before he could answer.

They both stared after them in horror.

Albel was flummuxed. _"She- she-!"_ Albel hissed furiously.

"I know…" Cliff actually patted Albel's shoulder sympathetically, when the warrior whipped round to him and pulled away resentfully.

"This is your entire fault you ignoramious-!"

"My fault? When _you_ were the one who - **no**." Cliff stopped. Albel's head tilted- well. _This_ had never happened before. "Fighting like this isn't going to get us anywhere. We still need to get rid of that Sophia, before we can deal with each other,"

"'We'? I don't like where this is going," Albel remarked cautiously.

"We stand a better chance if we work together!"

"Why in the hell would I want to be your ally!"

"It'd only be temporary until Sophia is out of the way. Lets face it, separately, you'd slash her to death and get kicked out of the group, I wouldn't get her- she's surprisingly evasive, you know, and at least together,"

"Stop saying 'together'- you're making me sick!" Albel was actually slightly greenish.

"So, we work togeth- in league with one another?"

"A temporary truce..." Albel considered.

"Right! And then, when all is said and done, we fight!" Cliff made the all too farmiliar motion of punching his own hand, which Albel swore he only did to mock him that he only had one, which lit a fire in the warrior.

"Yesssssss, I like it, I'll cut you to ribbons!" Albel chuckled, eyes positively glowing. "And then Fayt will be _mine_!"

"Aha, we'll see about that," Cliff grinned, he had to admire the man's consistency.

* * *

Sophia smiled at Fayt, whose mind had chosen to block out the argument between the two warriors. They were now within the Peterny inn after entering the atmosphere. "Want something special, Fayt? Muffins?" she asked with a sugar coated voice- she would kiss him on the cheek no matter what with muffins at her disposal (she schemed).

"Sure," Fayt nodded, and he watched her scurry off to the kitchen in the hotel, not noticing the figure whirl pass him sneakily like a swift shadow.

Sure hope this works, Cliff gulped to himself from the doorway, afterAlbel had gone off to accomplish his task. "Hey, kid," he put on his most confident grin.

"Hey, Cliff," Fayt smiled cheerfully.

Sophia turned from inside the dark room. Her breathing was heavy. Eep. "Umm, hello? Anyone there? No? Hello?" she whispered, swearing she had sensed something move past her.

The brat was aware of his presence, she was good, he smirked to himself.Unfortunately, he was better. And he watched her timidly edge back in amusement for a few more moments. But sure enough, it was time to end the games. Albel dropped down silently behind Sophia and clamped his only hand round her mouth, which was holding a small tissue soaked in something dangerously fragrant.

"That's right," Albel whispered, as she flailed, "take a deep breath," he grinned, and she feinted. He let her body slump to the floor before getting out the rope conveniently in the corner of the room- but you've never seen convenient until you've read 'the time machine'- how many matches does that man have? (Private vendetta closed).

Then came the sound of laughter and his eyes narrowed- it sounded like Fayt- and- the oaf… _**double crossed!**_

"That's so true!" Fayt sniggered heartily, when he felt something cold creep up the back of his neck- so did Cliff, and suddenly he was afraid- very afraid.

"So," came the shaky voice behind them, "you betrayed me, not that I thought you wouldn't, I have to start giving you a little more credit," Albel growled, and yet Cliff seemed oddly calm.

"Yeah, you do. Fayt and I were just having a nice chat," he replied smugly.

"About why you talk like a baboon? How nice."

Cliff tensed up. Albel responded. Fayt sat stiffly between them having bad flashbacks.

"Alright. You and me. Outside. Now." Cliff ordered, turning and walking from the room as Albel rose a brow to comply and also left the Fayt behind with a pensive expression. Fight?

This had to be it. The final battle for Fayt Leingod.

* * *

**Albel vs. Cliff, interesting prospect, on the one hand, Albel, on the other, Cliff, who will be victorious? Difficult case...no wonder George called in sick. Relevance 0.**

**I think I'll just...go...to sleeeeep... finally falls asleep>**


	2. Chapter 2

**MissNox:**

**Waah! It's hard writing without being biased towards Albel...but I'll manage. sniff, sniff>**

**I don't own any SO3 characters- if I did then I would lock Albel and Fayt in a room together to see what happens.**

**Enjoy! )**

**

* * *

**

"I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face, Fittir,"

"Same here, would it kill you to smile once in a while?"

"Bah!" Albel cried, "Would it hurt you to bathe more regularly?"

And as he expected, Cliff took the bait magnificently and blindly charged forwards like a rhino on the stampede.

"I've had enough of your voice, Nox!" yelling, he drew his fist back to punch, when the lean Albel moved only slightly to avoid it, after all, he didn't want to over-exert himself before he had the chance to be with Fayt.

Sensing these thoughts and Albel's amusement, Cliff stuck a foot up at him with a clobbering metal boot, and whacked Albel square in the chest.

"Enough!" was all Albel could say, but only to go with the flashing claw that cut up at the martial artist, knocking him back to the ground.

Albel watched the bulky body skid back and collect dust in glee.

Showing his relentlessness once more, Cliff flipped back up, seemingly un-phased.

"This is pointless." He sighed to himself, in stance once more.

Albel noticed the soft yellow Klausian glow immediately, and held out the Crimson Scourge as a level threat.

Cliff moved much faster now, every sense heightened, but the samurai only responded to this with more strength. He moved swiftly, claw out, katana back, like he were flying into the wind towards his opponent. And as they met, a katana blade swept around to block any incoming blows, a claw hissed out a greenish energy, fists pummelled away at the guard of the unbreakable samurai.

How pathetic, to be caught in the defensive position- what he needed was a clean stab. How humiliating, to have his offensive deemed forceless with a single thin piece of steel- what he needed was a strong attack. O!

It would break his guard, but he could do it- it would leave him defenceless for a few moments, but he could do it!

He let his blade slip, but thankfully the brute seemed to have stopped his onslaught- even if he hadn't, Albel would have darted out of the way in time. He stopped, but Albel moved to his side, presumably to get away from his attacks, but he could turn before the strike, couldn't he? Albel drew claw and katana up, Cliff swept his leg around- and then-

**"Fayt?"** came a nearby voice, and both men froze on the spot as the realised that Fayt was watching their fight from the side in confusion.

"Yes, Maria?" their faces dropped.

"Fayt, we have a lot in common but we hardly ever spend any time together. It's funny, I would have thought you'd be with Sophia at the moment, but never mind about her. Do you want to have a chat somewhere? We could get to know each other a little better, become good friends," Maria suggested.

"That sounds great- uh," to the frozen statues of Albel and Cliff, "good luck with…whatever it is you're doing guys." Fayt smiled.

And when they had gone- "_damn it_, I forgot about her," Cliff cursed.

"Hmph, what now?" Albel turned to Cliff moodily.

"Well- oh wait- I have an idea. You know those secret 'love potions' you have?" Cliff asked.

"_How the hell do you_- never mind. Yeah, I was saving them for someone else though," Albel admitted.

"Yeah well, break them out," Cliff stated.

* * *

With Sophia still inside the cupboard, Cliff and Albel instigate another timely truce in order to take care of another problem- Maria Traydor- who has (gasp!) taken Fayt to talk somewhere in Peterny.

Her sneaky, devious spot? A peaceful bench by a patch of flowers once cared for by a resident nearby, but now the whole community pitched in to help until she returned.

They peer over the flower bed like hawks, watching the two bluenettes.

"Fayt? I…" Maria begins- and Albel went to leap out to stop her in fury.

"Don't sweat it, I know Maria, she'll bottle until the last moment," Cliff stated.

"I just…" Maria stopped again, calmly deciding that wasn't a good starter anyway. "Fayt, you know you can count on me, don't you?" Maria asked nervously.

Albel scoffed. "Count on me! That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard- even I can do better than that!" he smirked.

"Oh, come on, give her a chance!" Cliff began, Albel also staring at the stupidity of this statement.

Silence ensues. The two hawks continue watching the scene through beady eyes.

"It's just that, if there's anything you need, I'm here for you. I want us to be more than just comrades, closer than just friends, do you understand?" Maria asked again.

Fayt grinned. "Ha, it's like you're talking to a little kid- it's okay, I understand completely- I'm actually smarter than you may think," he smile, Cliff went pale, "and I think, it's a good idea," he added, to a refreshed Maria.

"Dammit, I didn't anticipate that she'd actually get through to him! This is just awful!" Cliff raged, about to jump up, when Albel yanked him back down, grinning widely. "What's so funny!" Cliff demanded.

"I know Fayt, he would never be this calm if he knew a girl was confessing to him," Albel sniggered silently, and Cliff noted with less fondness that this snigger would be typical of one used before jumping out to ambush someone or revealing himself from the darkness.

"Hey!" Cliff complained . "how is it that you're the one who knows more about Fayt, whereas I get stuck with knowledge on Maria!" Cliff pouted.

"Balance. It's my turn, and author preference to the AlbelxFayt," Albel's teeth were deviously sharp now.

Quiet! Both hawks glare at me and continue spying to see whether Albel is correct.

"I don't know you very well, I want us to be really, really good friends too, like Sophia and I!"

Fayt put his foot in his mouth.

Maria stood up hotly, but trying to hide it. Her words were blunt once more.

"Right. Well. As long as you understand," she nodded.

Albel breathed out a sigh of relief- thank heavens for Fayt's naïve unawareness.

Fayt smiled to Maria before leaving.

* * *

Maria sat back down with a sigh.

"That's your cue," Albel elbowed Cliff with his good arm.

"Ow! 'K," Cliff whined.

Maria's eyes moved to her left as cliff seemed to appear out of nowhere; she sank down moodily.

"Hey there hon.' you ok?" came Cliff's deceptively care, oblivious stance.

"Yeah," Maria let out an elongated sigh.

"Oh, good!" Cliff grinned cheerfully, sitting next to her and holding something out, Maria glanced at it gloomily.

"What's that?" she mumbled.

"This thing?" Cliff held out the vial. "Something I had the old witch compoundist and the guys make- Puffy almost screwed it up- it's a love potion,"

"Those things don't work," Maria frowned.

"Oh these ones work, alright," Cliff enticed, giving it to Maria as she sat up curiously, "just think about whoever it is you want really bad (whoever that is)," he fained innocently, at her suspicion, "and you gain what it takes to make them yours," Cliff explained, "I tried and tested it on Nel," he added.

Maria's eyes widened. "So when all those guys were- it was because Nel- wow…" Maria held the vial and opened it.

Cliff grinned. From behind the square flower pot, Albel leant forwards and grinned- oh, it was powerful alright. One swig and- Maria swayed a little before she collapsed onto the bench with a thud.

* * *

Albel leaped out of his hiding place.

"Excellent- you really sold that puppy- I as near damn ready to jump out and steal it off you myself, even though I know it's a high dosage sleeping potion," Albel grinned.

"How long does it last?" Cliff asked.

Albel wore a wily smirk. "Long enough," Albel replied wickedly, clearly enjoying this, "which means now we can get back to…" Albel decided, and at once Cliff stanced in reply.

"Bring it on!"

"Only…there isn't enough time for me to plat with you right now," Albel grinned again.

"Huh?" Cliff frowned, as Albel pulled something out from his pocket (or wherever square-enix though the samurai kept his items- the magical floating item menu perhaps).

And before Cliff could react, Albel had thrown it at the blonde- a duck-duck bomb!

"Ahh!" Cliff let out, as the yellow bath toy exploded upon impact and paralysed him.

Albel was once again triumphant, he then began poking Cliff with a stick- or teasing him, that works well too, leering over his form as Cliff looked up in desperation.

"The inventors didn't just work on those sleeping potions, either- that was a duck-duck bomb2- it will be long time before you're free of that," his smile was thin as he looked the brute over, "you've been a great help, though- without you I never would have convinced tat bluenette to take the potion- and now you are both out of the way, I am free to claim the fool as my own," Albel let out an evil chuckle at his own devilishness. "So you've actually been useful for a change," he was far too pleasant.

"Nox, you backstabbing bastard! When I get out of here!" Cliff yelled, and struggled.

"Ha,ha, yes, well," Albel grinned at the blonde ape in a way that made him blush, far too close for comfort. He was so sure that he would win that he disregarded everything, "don't feel bad, here, you can have a consolation prize," Albel _**planted one on the horrified Cliff**_ before waving like Vash the Stampede to Miss. Maria; before skipping off gleefully.

**Kiss.** He'd been kissed. By _Albel_. He'd get the jerk back for that then again- _eaaagh_! Don't think like that! "Oh no- I see where this is going! If you even think about it again I'll thump you one!" Cliff yelled at the omnipresent author. _(eek! I scurry away)._

"Thankfully for me, he didn't take into account that- not only am I a Klausian- but I'm also wearing a mallet charm," Cliff clenched his fists and cried out, the same yellowish chi surrounding him as his fight with Albel- and the barrier was dispelled.

* * *

Hmm, not much description in that...lots of dialogue...oh well. (

Oh noes! Albel the wicked has sunk to a new low in order to obtain Fayt Leingod as his own- in the form of the all to familiar duck-duck bomb- with a difference! Anyway, the might, warrior has skipped off happily to gain his prize, without knowing that cliff will soon be behind him. Will Cliff stop Albel getting his claws on the bluenette?

Personally, I hope not, but that is a biased opinion and for it I deserve to be shot in the toes. looks down in shame "Okay…I'll be good."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey fool," Albel put on his best scowl, and made sure that all of the typical Albel Fayt elements were in place.

Claw twitching, eyes flashing, aura deathly and serious… … but even as Fayt completed this list with his nervous timid stance, he could not contain his glee- which came out in the form of a cackle.

Fayt raised a brow. "Hi Albel, what's going on?" he asked.

Well, Fayt, after a valiant day of sneaky underhanded tricks, I have finally come to the point where I can claim you as my own!

"Nothing much," Albel smiled, raise the Albel x Fayt banners, people!

"Oh, ok," Fayt shrugged, going to walk on.

"A- hey fool; I want to ask you something," Albel began, holding him back.

"You're not going to ask me if I hate you again, are you? How many ways are there to say 'no'?" Fayt grinned.

"Well, no, actually, I've been meaning to ask you something else since then…"

"What is it? Come on Albel, it's not like you to hesitate," Fayt was ever the cheer.

What was with that anyway! Focus, Albel! "Yes; I was going to ask-!"

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Nox!" Cliff charged into the fan fiction again, before the content became any higher than 'k-rated'

Albel groaned. Why? Why! "Whhhhhy!" he threw claw and hand in the air melodramatically.

"Don't give me why you cheating little bastard!" Cliff yelled, his face flushing furiously.

Fayt turned blank. Uh oh…pensive, beads of sweat forming as they threw insults over his head; they're _doing_ it again. Now previously, he would have ignored it, except…

"Cliff." A thoroughly pissed off voice.

"Albel." A squeaky, miffed pout.

The two men turned in dread- to see Maria and Sophia, both either side of their argument as Fayt stood in the middle.

"Maria!" Cliff winced to the girl with bed hair.

"Wench." Albel's eyes narrowed to the girl with black eyes from his drug.

And then the two girls suddenly saw each other through the men, and the already overbearing tension grew.

"Oh, you," Maria frowned most unpleasantly.

"Miss Traydor," Sophia snarled.

"B-but…you should be tied up- and you away in dreamland!" Albel cursed, as he pointed to them both with hooked claw; it wasn't fair! Their carefully devised plan was falling apart before their very eyes!

"Well, the cooks from the kitchen heard my muffled cries and let me out," Sophia declared triumphantly, "I came as fast as I could!"

"And a passing stranger pushed me off the bench and told me to stop being a lazy bum and get a job!" Maria added; but she was embarrassed…that wasn't something to be very proud of.

Now there were four people glaring over his head- and then came the insults and quibbling.

"Fayt doesn't want you!"

"Fayt is MINE!"

"We're best friends!"

"But we share a common power!"

"So do me and Fayt!"

"But…we both have blue hair!"

"Bah! The hell has that got to do with anything!"

"Yeah, now you girls are just making stuff up!"

"Wait..." Sophia paused, vexed. "You two want Fayt too?" Both nodded.

"In…that way?" Maria's eyes were wide. More fanatical nods.

"You mean… you're…" Sophia went pale; and silence ensued, but not for long, and then the arguments restarted.

"Damn you!" Maria took out her phase gun and shot Sophia through her jingly toy cat bell staff.

This was too close for comfort for the girl with her bugging out eyes; Sophia feinted promptly and Maria rejoiced; when something clubbed her round the head and she fell flat on her face over Sophia. _Yaoi wins again!_

"There, that did it," Cliff put down the mallet charm. Albel was mighty impressed with such a violent style, however-!

"Right, no time to praise violence- this is it," Albel took out and unsheathed his katana- Cliff clenched his fists.

"Stop!" Fayt cried from their side, after they drew towards each other in malice, unable to take anymore.

They both turned. "What!" they snapped; now not even Fayt himself was going to come between them in this final battle.

"You guys; Sophia and Maria I can understand hating each other, but you two? You're as violent, plotting, scheming and eager to fight as the other. Don't you think, that arguing all the time just gets in the way of your true feelings for each other?"

They were once again frozen statues.

"I mean, you're always bickering like a married couple, and you seem to enjoy it too- don't know what you're arguing about me for- but you're both my friends. I don't want to be a distraction to your relationship."

Blink. "What?"

Scowl. "Say again?"

"I think you guys would make a great couple. I guess it all rides on which one of you would be the male in the relationship," Fayt considered-

"I would!" both shouted shotgun, and turned red in the effort.

"This is utterly ridiculous! You damned fool, we've been arguing over you the whole time!" Albel cursed.

Cliff turned pale. "Uhhh…is he allowed to tell Fayt that?" he asks me. I shrug, 'guess he has.

"Shut up you oaf!" Albel barked.

"Yes Albel." Cliff's head sunk down.

"You," he turned back to Fayt, "are you telling me that you had no idea, at all! Have I just been wasting y time on you!" Albel demanded.

Fayt was scarlet. "Well, I…you see…I've kind of already… got a girlfriend…" Fayt admitted.

"WHAAAAAT!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Who is it?" he took his katana over his shoulder.

"Oh, there you are Fayt," came a distant voice. "would you come here?"

"No way…" blank.

"I-impossible!" Albel choked.

"Coming Nel!" Fayt replied sweetly. He turned to Cliff and Albel. " How could I refuse- I don't know what it is- but she's been so hot lately…it's like she drank a love potion or something," he grinned, "uh, good luck you two," he put a thumb up before scurrying after Nel.

Tumbleweed drifted by them.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now!" Albel hissed.

"This is a bummer…" Cliff sighed.

And then slowly, very slowly, but surely, did Fayt's words actually meet their ears in Klausian and ellicorian. 'Good luck'? And they eyed one another tastelessly.

No way- terrible manners, obsession with killing things, not to mention the huge claw that might present a few problems in bed. _And_ Albel hated his guts.

Bah! Stupid grinning oaf…and all that hulk and bulk might give him the idea that I would be the woman- not in _hell_! Plus, Cliff hated his guts.

I think you guys would make a great couple. Double sigh.

"You wanna?" Albel asked gloomily.

"Meh, why not," Cliff shrugged.

And so, leaving Sophia and Maria on the floor collapsed, Cliff and Albel walked as close as they could manage for today before reaching their destination- Peterny inn- ahh- 'k-rated' police drag MissNox away- stop the story!

You get the idea.

* * *

MissNox pulls up a table and clicks on her automatic weapon…I told myself I'd be unbiased… and I'm now waiting for the AlbelxFayt and CliffxFayt fans to come and maul me…really, I'm waiting for Cliff and Albel themselves to come and kick me into another dimension…gulp…

Besides the dialogue dialogue dialogue, I think that went ok…must go do many AlbelxFayt to make up for it. Also working on a darker one of this subject too…with no humour, just angst angst angst and sweetness.


End file.
